


Honeymoon and settling in

by constructivecritic71



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constructivecritic71/pseuds/constructivecritic71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymoon scenes, Henry settling in to life at Downton, pre-Christmas Special, and setting the groundwork for a continuing story arc, focusing on Mary and Henry. The latter will be posted as a separate work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon – First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Script-style and only as much raciness as might have been aired on TV (no apologies--that's just way it's coming forth).

The first scene we see is Mary wandering around the lobby of a high-end hotel on the beach and looking out the windows while Henry checks them in. A bellhop approaches while she is turned the other way, saying, “Mrs. Talbot, are these the bags to be taken to your room?” She doesn’t answer immediately, but Henry has come up to them and so he replies: “Yes, thank you.” Mary turns, smiling, and doesn’t seem to realize that she was being addressed. Mary: “Is our room ready?” Henry: “Yes…Are you alright, Mary?” They begin walking toward the lift or stairway. Mary: “Yes, quite! Why do you ask?” Henry: “The bellhop just asked about taking our bags, and you didn’t respond.” Mary: “I’m sorry…I didn’t—(she cuts herself off)—Oh! Heavens! I have been referred to as Mary Crawley all of my life; it may take some adjustment for me to get used to being Mrs. Talbot. I’ll be honest that was one aspect of marrying Matthew that was rather convenient.” Henry, pauses for a moment, considering something: “Would you like to keep Crawley as your last name? It would be unconventional, but…” Mary, surprised: “Golly! That would be something, wouldn’t it! Granny would be absolutely scandalized. (Small pause while she considers this) No, while that is the type of modern thinking that I love in you, I would not want anyone to think I was not proud to be your wife.” Henry: “Oh, we would be able to handle any naysayers. But, if you are sure… (Mary nods), then I’ll admit it does please me,  _ Mrs. Talbot _ .” They have arrived at their room and we see them opening the door and entering. End of scene.

 

Later, we see the couple walking along the boardwalk or at the water, afternoon.  Henry: “Tonight’s performance should be excellent—I hear they have done a bang-up job of bringing entertainment here to the Pier. Some are even on par with London.” Mary: “I am looking forward to it. (pause) Henry, I know we talked about this before, but are you sure you are ready to give up city life? Downton is very different than the hustle, bustle, and nightlife of London.” Henry: “True, but are you questioning whether I am ready to settle down? Isn’t it a little late for that--what choice do I have?” Mary: “But that’s my point—will you feel trapped in a while? If the tables were turned, I should think I might.” Henry: “I’ll admit that the changes in my life will be fairly drastic, and perhaps when the dust settles I will start to get antsy. But let me assure you that I  _ want _ to be with you and George.” Mary, smiling: “Thank you for including George. (she laughs a little) Don’t forget the rest of the family…” Henry, laughing with her: “Thankfully Tom and I get along well; I appreciate it that he shares my love of automobiles.” Henry looks a little sadly pensive. Mary: “What is it?” Henry: “Oh, I was just thinking that Tom is a little like Charlie. (pause) I miss him, especially his humor. He would have been happy for us.” They walk for a little bit more. End of the scene.

 

Later, first we see Mary and Henry dressed up and entering the theatre, and taking their seats. The next scene is when they are heading out to the lobby for intermission, and Mary goes to the ladies lounge. As Henry is waiting, we hear someone call out, “Henry Talbot! Good to see you!”  Henry: “Why, Hello, Richard! How are you doing?” The camera moves so that we see Sir Richard Carlisle approaching.

 

Richard: “I am doing well, thank you. Are you like me, getting away from the oppressiveness of a London summer for a couple of days, enjoying a bit of sea air?” Henry: “Yes, but actually, I am on my honeymoon.” Richard: “Your honeymoon?! I hadn’t heard you were engaged!” Henry, smiling: “It has been a bit of a whirlwind. We met last year, and started seeing more of each other a few months ago. After Charlie’s accident, I had a sense of urgency to resolve things in my life. There just didn’t seem to be any reason to wait to marry, and thankfully I convinced her, too. This is her second marriage, so it was just a small family affair.” Richard: “Congratulations! Where is your bride?” Henry, nodding in the direction of the ladies’ lounge: “She’ll be out soon.”

 

Richard: “My sympathies, by the way, on Charlie’s death. I’ve been meaning to be in touch with you. The paper has gotten such a tremendous response to the eulogy you wrote about him that we published—it was very poignant, and well written. We’re always on the lookout for people who can elicit that type of reaction. Not only does it sell papers, it’s proof to our advertisers that people are actually reading the paper. I was wondering if you might consider doing a column for us, say, on automobiles in general as well as racing. What do you say?” Henry, intrigued: “Hmm, now that sounds rather enticing…yes, I think that would be enjoyable.” Richard: “Excellent! I’ll alert my office to make arrangements. Contact us upon your return.”

 

Mary approaches, but from the direction of Richard’s back, so she doesn’t see the face of the man Henry is talking to. Henry: “Ah, here she is—Sir Richard Carlisle, allow me to introduce you to Lady Mary Talbot.” As Richard turns around, we see both Mary’s and Richard’s expressions go to almost unpleasant surprise. Mary recovers first: “Carlisle and I are already acquainted, although it has been several years. I hope you are doing well.” Richard: “I am doing splendid. I would ask the same, Mary, but the answer is obvious!” Mary, turning to Henry: “Recall we discussed our respective pasts, but we never mentioned specifics…Richard and I were engaged at one point, before Matthew.” Henry, looking a little surprised: “Oh!” Richard: “Unfortunately for me, Mary decided it wouldn’t work out for us after all.” Mary, smiling a little: “But Richard was a perfect gentleman about it.” Richard: “You are a lucky man, Henry!” Henry: “That I do know.” The lights blink for the start of the next act of the performance. Richard: “Congratulations again! It was good to see you--enjoy your holiday! (to Henry) Remember to be in touch!”

  
The next scene is back at the hotel later: Mary is out on the balcony overlooking the beach, dressed for bed, holding a glass of wine or champagne. There are two chaise lounge chairs as well as a café table and chairs. The table has Henry’s glass and the bottle on it. There are French doors into their suite. Henry, in his robe, turns off the lights in the room and comes out to join her. He takes his glass and stands close at her side so they both have one arm around each other, looking out to the ocean. Mary: “Sorry if it made you uncomfortable earlier, with Carlisle.” Henry: “I think you two were more uncomfortable than I was.” Mary: “How do you know him?” Henry: “We’ve known each other for years. Racing is entertainment for viewers as much as it is sport for drivers. Naturally, that means a connection to newspapers. I suppose we’ve just been in similar circles.” Mary, nodding in understanding: “I feel like we should tell each other more about our past relationships, to avoid such situations in the future.” Henry takes both of their glasses and puts them down, wrapping her in his arms: “That is up to you…but, later. Right now I would rather you not think about Carlisle...” He kisses her forehead. “... or Napier...” He kisses her neck by her ear. “...or Gillingham…” Mary looks surprised, since she hasn't told him, but Henry kisses her neck on the other side. “...or Blake.” He kisses her on the lips. End of scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry discussed Mary with Evelyn, so it is likely he knows about Mary's engagement to Gillingham, and about Blake as well. I am guessing the London aristocratic circles make for a small world, which led me to think of Carlisle as well.


	2. Honeymoon - Day 2

Morning, and they are finishing breakfast in their hotel suite, still dressed in nightwear. Mary: “What plans do you have for us today?” Henry: “We are going to enjoy the ocean this morning. For dinner, we are being hosted by some acquaintances who live nearby.” There is a knock at the door. Henry goes to answer it, and a woman comes in pushing a clothing rack. Mary: “Golly! What is this?” Henry: “We need beachwear! She’s got the latest fashions for us to choose from.” They all head into the bedroom of the suite with the rack. Mary, selecting a hanger that has a 1925 style lady’s swimsuit: “These are quite risqué! I’ve seen them in the fashion magazines, but never had occasion to try any.” Henry, smiling, and taking a couple of men’s suits to try on: “I’ll use the other room.” End of scene.

 

The next scene is out at the beach, Mary and Henry are standing near a beach cabana in their new, 1925-fashionable swimwear with swim robes on, Mary also has a swim cap on with her bob peaking out. There are beach lounge chairs, with a small table in between, and at least one umbrella. Henry: “Are you ready?” Mary: “As ready as I’ll ever be!” They both take off their robes and walk down to the water. Mary: “I am feeling very exposed!” Henry, smiling: “We both of us married risk takers.” Mary looks at him with her smirk, saying: “So we did.” They begin playing and swimming in the water. End of scene.

 

Unbeknownst to Henry and Mary, Richard Carlisle is staying at the same hotel. He happens to be looking outside (from hotel terrace, perhaps) when they are playing in the water. He appears contemplative as they are obviously happily enjoying the ocean and each other’s company. He turns to one of his companions: “This is splendid—I see why Turner wanted us to do the piece on the growing popularity of ocean leisure. Make sure you get some photographs of the people playing on the beach, with a wide variety of beachgoers. We’ll select some and put the article in tomorrow’s edition.” The other man gets a camera out of his bag and goes outside to take some pictures. End of scene.

 

Mary and Henry are drying themselves off near their cabana, happily breathless. They put on their robes, but do not belt them, and a waiter comes out with some fresh drinks for them. They sit on their beach lounge chairs, and take their drinks. Mary: “That was refreshing!” Henry: “Quite so—If Tom and Edith agree, I think we should bring the children to the beach for a holiday next summer.” Mary: “I am sure they would enjoy it.” Henry: “I’ll tell you what I am enjoying--that bathing suit on you!” Mary rolls her eyes at him but does not close her robe. Henry, seductively: “I believe we’ll have lunch in the suite today.” Mary, eyeing him: “Lunch indeed!” End of scene.

 

Next scene: They are dressed and walking through the town or pier, afternoon.  They walk by a toy shop, and Henry points and steers Mary in. Henry, picking up a both a wooden toy car and a wind-up one: “Which do you think George would like better?” Mary, smiling: “Wanting to pique his interest in cars already?” Henry, returning her smile: “Why not?” Mary: “He’ll be thrilled with either.” Henry puts down the wooden one and picks up 3 of the mechanical ones and brings them to the proprietor. Henry, to Mary: “So they all can race each other!” Mary: “How very appropriate…”

 

Next we see them outside again with the bag. Mary: “It was thoughtful of you to think of George and the girls.” Henry: “I will say that the prospect of being a stepfather is a little daunting. I’d like to get to know George, and he get to know me, as quickly as possible. It will be as odd a change for him as for me.” Mary: “He is still young, but I am sure you’ll get along.” (pause while they walk a little) Mary: “How would you like him to address you?” Henry: “Hmm, I do not want to be disrespectful to Matthew’s memory, or confuse George about his parentage when he is old enough to understand. Perhaps just ‘Henry’ until he feels comfortable with something else.” Mary: “Oh, I’d be careful about letting him give you a term of endearment…that is how Papa is now ‘Donk’ to the children.” Henry, laughing: “Did you say ’Donk’?!” Mary: “Yes, Sybbie started it. In case you hear them say it, they are referring to Papa.” Henry, laughing: “Oh, my. I am glad you told me, but I will have to control my mirth when I hear it.” End of scene.

 

Dinner scene: Idea is to introduce the Turners and the Clarkes. Mr. Turner owns the hotel, (and other Brighton properties), although Henry and Mary do not know that initially, is a friend of Carlisle (recall Carlisle mentioned Turner earlier), and is one of the sponsors of Henry’s racing team. Mrs. Turner is caught between being old-fashioned and wanting to move with the times for the sake of their businesses. Both are good spirits. Clarke is actually there to see how Henry is doing after his shock from the accident.

 

They are dressed for dinner and leaving their room. Henry: “Our hosts for tonight are racing acquaintances who live nearby; he is actually a team sponsor. I apologize if it seems we are mixing business and pleasure, but he insisted on showing his congratulations to us when he found out we were going to be here. He’s a likable fellow, and has always been good to Charlie and me. I’ve never met his wife, I am afraid.”

 

They enter the hotel terrace room (a bar/lounge) and exchange greetings with a couple in their late 50s or 60s (Turner) and another couple (Clarke), the latter who appear to be closer to the same age as Henry and Mary. Henry: “Clarke, I didn’t realize you would be here, too. (turning to Mary) Clarke is the racing team manager.” 

 

A waiter brings over a tray of cocktails. Turner, jovially: “Ah—here we go! My friends, this is a new cocktail and I would love to hear your opinion of it. I hear it is becoming quite the rage in London. To Henry and his bride, Lady Mary!” All toast and take a sip. Mr. Clarke: “Well, now that has something to it! What is it called?” Turner: “The ‘Hanky Panky’!” Mrs. Turner: “Gracious! What a scandalous name—a woman wouldn’t order it!” Mary: “I would—it is sinfully delightful!”  Turner, to Henry: “Ah—you’ve found a bold one to match you, I see!” All laugh politely.

 

Turner pardons himself for a moment and we can see him talking to the maître d, who appears to be very solicitous. Turner returns to the group, and the conversation splits slightly so that the women and men are speaking separately. Mrs. Turner, to Mary: “How are you enjoying your stay here so far?” Mary: “The setting is divine--this is my first time here. We enjoyed a performance last night and even refreshed ourselves in the ocean today.” Mrs. Turner: “And the accommodations—I trust they meet your standards?” Mary replies: “Quite so!” Mrs. Turner, authoritatively: “If you need anything or find something amiss, contact the desk immediately!” Mary, reassuringly: “The service has been lovely—the woman who helped us with our beach wear this morning was very knowledgeable, and patient.” Mrs. Clarke: “I hope you selected one of the more modern outfits with your lovely figure! I just adore the new styles, although it took some getting used to, especially for Mr. Clarke. He didn’t want me to go out in public so underdressed, even at the beach.” Mrs. Turner: “Well, I share Mr. Clarke’s reticence, but more people enjoying the ocean is good for Brighton, so I will not complain!”

 

The maître d comes over to say that their table is ready, and leads them to it in the grand dining room. Mr. Clarke: “If you like to dance, the band tonight is very good.” Henry: “Wonderful - we will look forward to it. (looking over at Mary) Mary and I danced together the day we met.” All sit down to dine.   
  


Shortly into dinner Mary excuses herself, saying to Henry that she would like to call to say good-night to George. After she has gone, Mrs. Turner asks who George is. Henry: “Mary’s son from her first marriage—it’s quite tragic, actually. Her husband died the day George was born about four years ago.” Clarke: “So you are now a husband and stepfather in one fell swoop! Most of us have some months to get used to the idea of fatherhood!” Henry: “Yes, it is rather incredible, isn’t it?” Turner: “Well, it will be good for the lad to have a man around.” Henry: “Well, there are others: Mary’s father and an uncle, so I hope I can add something.” Clarke: “You’ll have him helping you tune the cars in no time, I’ll wager!” Henry smiles but remains silent. End of scene.

 

We see Mary coming out of the telephone closet and as she turns to head back to the dining room, she sees that Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Clarke are coming out of the ladies lounge. Mrs. Turner motions for Mrs. Clarke to go on ahead. Mrs. Clarke heads into the dining room while Mrs. Turner goes to the manager’s desk. Mary overhears Mrs. Turner speaking to the man: “Peters, I would like to commend you and your staff on your service to the Talbots so far. Mrs. Talbot no doubt has very high standards being the daughter of an earl, and she has no complaints thus far. Give a small bonus to the girl who helped them with their attire this morning--I will make sure Mr. Turner approves it. Please keep up the good work!” 

 

Mrs. Turner turns to head back into the dining room, and Mary joins her. Mrs. Turner: “I trust your son is well?” Mary: “Yes, thank you. My parents and brother-in-law are helping the nanny. I couldn’t help but overhear: does Mr. Turner have a connection to the hotel?” Mrs. Turner: “Heavens--you didn’t know? My husband owns it, and probably half of Brighton as well! Thank goodness they all do well enough to support his automobile hobbies.” Mary: “It was good of you to commend the service for us.” Mrs. Turner: “We strive for excellence in all of our properties, but especially the Grand. We believe good work should be rewarded, and poor behavior chastised. The former does tend to have better long term results.” Mary: “Yes, we see that in managing our estate, too.” They have arrived back at the table.

 

Mrs. Turner: “And where is the estate?” Mary: “Yorkshire.”  Mr. Turner, to Henry: “That is a good distance from London and Brooklands!” Henry: “It is not too far--between driving and the train, Mary and I have become well acquainted with that route over the last few months.” All laugh politely. Mr. Clarke: “Now I understand why you were so keen on assessing the car there!” Mary eyes Henry and smiles but does not say anything. Henry: “Actually, while Mary and I had met before, it was pure chance that we got acquainted again when I was there for the car.” Mrs. Clarke: “Isn’t that how it always is -- kismet?” Mrs. Turner, smiling and good naturedly: “Oh, I don’t believe it, and I can see that Mary knows better, too! Henry, you seem a dear fellow, but don’t expect us to believe you couldn’t have looked for a car elsewhere.” Henry just takes a sip of his drink and looks at Mary with a slightly guilty-as-charged look on his face. The waiter arrives and serves one of the courses.

 

Later, the band begins to play. Henry gets up and holds out his hand to Mary. She takes it, gets up and they go to the dance floor. Mary: “Mrs. Turner is right, you know. I never believed it was a coincidence that you were in York.” Henry: “It’s turned out well, hasn’t it?” Mary: “Indeed.” Henry: “I hope you have not minded dinner tonight.” Mary: “It’s been lovely--I especially like the Turners. Did you know that they own the hotel?” Henry: “No, but that makes sense. I know him to be wealthy and well-connected in London, and that he has properties in this area. I told Clarke I was considering the shore for our escape. He must have told Turner, since Turner called me to make sure we were staying here and to make arrangements for dinner tonight.” They continue dancing. Henry, leaning close to whisper in Mary’s ear: “Have I told you how much I love having you in my arms?” Mary, smiling: “Not in the last few hours.” 

 

Back at the table, a little later, but all are standing after a dance. Mary, to the Turners: “Thank you very much for dinner.” The ladies seem to split off slightly for the goodbyes. 

Ladies’ conversation:  Mrs. Clarke: “Retiring already? The band will play for another hour.” Mary: “I hope you continue to enjoy it without us.” Mrs. Turner: “We understand, dear. You  _ are  _ on your honeymoon, after all. It was lovely to meet you. I shan’t see you at the race track--I cannot abide being there! But please do let me know when you visit Brighton again.” Mary: “We were just discussing today how we’d like to bring the family for a longer holiday next year.” Mrs. Turner: “Do not hesitate to call me!” Mary: “Thank you, again.”

 

Men’s conversation: Henry: “Yes, thank you, Turner, for the hospitality--we’ve enjoyed it immensely!” Turner: “Good, good! You are quite welcome! It’s the least I can do for one of my best drivers. I wish I had the youth to race.” Clarke: “Henry, enjoy the rest of your holiday. Let me know when you’ll be available for practicing again.” Henry, ambiguously: “I will call you.”

 

Mary comes to collect Henry with a simple look. Henry: “Thank you again...my lady beckons.” Mary, to the others: “They understand...I married a race car driver, and he’s got my engine running!” The others explode in laughter as the scene ends.

  
In their suite, they both start to take off their respective accessories (for Henry, his tie, cufflinks, jacket; for Mary, her hairpiece, jewelry and gloves). Henry is a little pensive. Mary: “Is anything wrong?” Henry: “Hmm? Oh, no, it’s just that Clarke mentioned practicing again.  Without Charlie, well, racing won’t be the same. With getting married and all I have been distracted from the reality of it.” Mary, taking off her dress to show that she has nothing on except her stockings, garter belt, and little bustier: “I hope I can distract you some more.” Henry, watching her, smiles lasciviously and walks to her: “Yes, Mrs. Talbot, you certainly can!” End of scene as they begin kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As others have noted, there really was a popular cocktail developed in London around 1925 called the Hanky Panky.


	3. Honeymoon - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short stay in Brighton, Mary and Henry begin their journey back to Downton.

On the train back to London, late morning. They are sitting in a first class train (like the one the family took for the race). A porter offers them newspapers, which they take. They begin reading. Henry notes an article from the front page: “Oh, look, there is an article about ocean holidays mentioning Brighton. (pause while they both read) Here, Turner is quoted as saying the beach season lasts through September, but performances at the pier continue even after that.” Mary: “That is a not-too-subtle way to encourage more hotel guests after the summer.” 

 

They turn the page to continue to read, and they see it: a rather large photograph of people at the shore, with the hotel in the background, and Mary and Henry are in the picture in their fashionable beach attire. Mary, with her face in shock: “Heavens! Did you know about this?” Henry: “Certainly not! I didn’t even see a photographer!” Mary: “The Turners were not aware of the photograph, I am sure of it. Mrs. Turner would have mentioned it.”

 

They look at each other and both say at the same time: “Carisle!” Henry laughs, while Mary is appalled. Henry, contemplating the picture: “We do make a rather attractive pair, don’t we?” Mary: “Oh, there’s your cavalier attitude again!” Henry: “Well there’s nothing to be done about it now. Speaking of Carlisle, did I mention he asked me to do a column for his paper, on automobiles and racing? I’ll need to call his office to make the arrangements.” Mary is clearly still bothered by the photo while Henry remains amused. Mary: “I will be honest that I am not sure how I feel about you working for him. (looking at the photo again) It is just like him to do something like this--if it sells papers.” Henry: “You said he was a perfect gentleman!” Mary: “He was, but there is more to it. Here, now is as good a time as any for me to explain. I do not like the idea that Carisle knows some things about me that my husband does not.” We do not hear anything more, but the implication is that Mary begins to tell Henry about the Pamuk scandal, Richard’s role in keeping it hushed, and their split. End of scene--cuts to scene at Downton, below.

 

At Downton, Robert is reading the paper (in the library perhaps) while the children play nearby. Robert: “Your mummy will be home tomorrow, George. Are you looking forward to it?” George: “Yes!” Robert: “Henry will be with her. She explained that he will be living with us now.” George: “That’s okay, he is nice.” Sybbie, still playing: “They kiss a lot.” Robert laughs a little, saying “That is because they love each other.” He is turning the page as he is saying this and looking at Sybbie, folding the paper over so he only sees one side and doesn’t see the photo yet. Sybbie happens to look up as Robert does so, and suddenly says, pointing at the paper, “There is Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry!” Robert is surprised, but looks and his eyes go very wide at the photograph of the couple on the beach. George gets up to see, too. Robert: “So it is, Sybbie, so it is…” End of scene.

 

Back to Mary and Henry, at his London flat. He is directing his manservant in some packing. Henry: “I am going to leave a few things here for the times we are in London.” Mary: “Will you keep the flat? We could always stay with Aunt Rosamund, or at Grantham house if it is not let out.” Henry: “I may consider selling it; the market is certainly good. But pardon my wanting to hold on to a little bit of my bachelorhood for a while. (he smiles at her) You wouldn’t want me to feel ‘trapped’, would you?” Mary: “Touche. I suppose I deserve some of my words to be thrown back at me every now and then. Speaking of that, I believe I distracted you last night as you were talking about driving practice. When will you need to return?” Henry, non-committedly: “Good question...I told Clarke that I will be getting settled into marriage at least through August. There are only a few more races this year, and I’ll miss a couple. We’ll have to see.” 

 

Henry, to his manservant, pointing to two sets of baggage: “These we will take with us tomorrow, and those can be shipped.” Gibson: “Very good, sir.” He leaves the room.

 

Mary, getting up and embracing Henry: “It’s been a lovely few days. I hope you don’t mind such a short honeymoon.” Henry: “We’ve got one more night. It’s alright... I know you miss George. Besides, as long as I am with you, it doesn’t matter where we are.” Mary: “I believe you are even more sentimental than I thought!” Henry: “If so, that would be your influence.” Mary: “Mine! No one would say that I am overly sentimental.” Henry, smiling: “No one would have said it about me before, either.” They kiss, but are interrupted by Gibson saying that tea is ready in the main room.

  
As they get their tea, Henry: “I would like to do the newspaper column--I hope you don’t mind terribly. It will give me another outlet while I sort out how to handle racing without Charlie. I know that Carlisle can be a sharp businessman, but as you know from your own dealings, he is not evil.” Mary: “I suppose that is true. (pause while she sips her tea) I don’t detest the man--I was going to marry him after all.” Henry, almost merrily: “Ah, what a tangle that must have been! Carlisle engaged to you, jealous of your love for Matthew, who was engaged to Miss Swire!” Mary: “It was all rather messy. I see that you are not too bothered by that scandalous episode.” Henry: “That was so long ago that it would be foolish to think it would have any bearing on us.” Mary, considering for a moment: “Shall I tell you about my other more recent indiscretion now, or wait for another uncomfortable social situation for it to come up?” Henry: “‘Other’?” Mary: “Yes. I don’t think Carlisle knows about it; just my family, and well, a couple of others.” Henry: “Now who is being cavalier?” Mary: “Would you like to know or not?” Henry, jokingly: “I wouldn’t have expected country life to be more exciting than being a racing driver. By all means, tell me, my little vixen.” He sits back, a little smugly. Mary gives him a warning look, and begins, “It took me a while after Matthew died to even think about another man …” but we do not hear anymore. End of scene.


	4. Back to Downton...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Henry arrive back at Downton

####  **Car Ride Back to Downton**

 

On the drive back to Downton, Mary and Henry have been continuing yesterday’s discussion. Mary: “Is there be any reason I should be aware of your prior love affairs?” Henry, looking at her carefully: “A gentleman never tells...what sordid details do you think you need to know?” Mary: “Well, do I know any of the women? I mean, will we be at a party and suddenly need to leave?” Henry, laughing: “No, nothing like that. My dalliances were generally casual affairs, for mutual pleasure, nothing more. London is different than the country.” Mary: “It is entirely unfair that a bachelor can have liaisons without fear of societal reprisal, yet a woman cannot.” Henry: “I agree for the most part, but that’s not entirely true; there can be repercussions, in particular if a child results. Just look at Lord Sinderby.” Mary: “So you surmised that, too.” Henry gives her a knowing smirk. Henry: “At least you were careful about the possibility of conception, even if you were not about witnesses. But really, I do not hold your past against you, nor you mine. Isn’t that what matters most?” Mary: “I suppose.” Henry: “Look, I understand that you felt I needed to know because we will interact with these gentlemen. But my experience has been different.”

 

Mary: “So you have never had your heart taken before me?” Henry, carefully: “I never said that…” Mary, jumping on his statement: “Well, we have a while to drive yet. I have bared myself to you, and I must admit I feel quite unburdened in a way. Now it is your turn. Tell me about that if nothing else.” Henry: “Alright, if it will mollify you... although there is not much to tell. I mentioned I was in the Tank Corps during the war.” Mary: “Yes--where you developed your taste for racing vehicles…” Henry, glancing at her: “Quite. Our unit had commandeered lodging in a chateaux and its nearby village. While many inhabitants of the area left, some remained, including the daughter of a local priest. She helped with all sorts of things for the troops, but mostly just having her smile at the men was enough to inspire. I think all of us fell in love with her. Because I was an officer and know French, I had an advantage--I was one of the few who interacted with her regularly for the units’ requests. At the end of our time there, I asked if she would reply if I were to write to her. She very politely said that she would not--the distance and cultural differences would make any future together unrealistic. I never saw nor heard from her again.” Henry looks thoughtful. Mary: “And that is it--you didn’t seduce her or she you?” Henry: “Come now, we may have joked about my making a pass, but have I ever been anything but proper with you? Give me a little credit for knowing when a woman is special.” He winks at her. Mary, slightly teasingly: “You still carry a torch for her?” Henry, reassuringly: “You know better.” Mary just smiles confidently. End of scene.

 

####  **Back at Downton**

Mary and Henry have arrived back at the estate and are welcomed by the family and servants, including the children. Cora: “Welcome home! I trust you enjoyed your time away together?” Mary, kissing her mother’s cheek: “Quite! (looking at Henry and smiling) It feels like we have been married for ages already!” Henry just smiles back at Mary, gives Cora a kiss on the cheek, and shakes Robert’s hand. Robert: “Good to see you, Henry!”

 

Mary picks up George to hug and kiss him, and says, “Georgie--mummy missed you! Did you miss me?” George, hugging her neck, in his lispy way: “Yes! We saw your picture!” Everyone who hears titters a little, but stops when they see that Mary does not look too happy about it. Mary: “Let’s go inside, shall we?” Henry is directing the footman as to the baggage unloading, but takes the bag from the toy store himself. All proceed inside.

 

Seeing the bag, Sybbie exclaims: “Did you bring presents?” Tom leans down to shush her, but Henry squats down to her eye level and says, “We did think of you children while we happened to be shopping. But we’ll have to find out from Nanny if you were good enough to deserve anything.” George says, “We were good! (looking to the Nanny) Weren’t we, Nanny?” Nanny: “I’ll give them your mum a full report. Come along, it is time for your lunch.” Nanny leads the children away.

 

Mary, to Henry as much as her family: “I’d like to freshen up before lunch. After, I’ll give Henry a proper walk-through of the house and immediate grounds, and introduce the staff.” Robert: “Alright. We’ll see you at lunch, then.” Mary and Henry start walking up the stairs. Henry: “Thank you for that--as we arrived I realized how little I know of the place.”

 

In the room, Mary, opening her arms and turning around: “Well, here we are! It is rather more feminine than your flat, I hope you don’t mind.” Henry puts down the bag and looks around: “It is lovely.” Mary: “Here is the bath, (walking him to the bathroom), and here is your dressing room.” Henry walks into the generously sized men’s dressing room and looks around, saying: “Ah, excellent.” Mary: “I am sorry--we never discussed if you want a valet.” Henry, looking a little surprised: “Hmm, oh, no, that won’t be necessary. That is, I should think I would have similar arrangements as Tom.” Mary: “As you like. (she starts heading to the bathroom) I am going to wash up, if you don’t mind.” Henry, looking around, seems distracted, “Not at all…” Mary, turning back to him and putting a hand on his arm: “Is something wrong?”  Henry looks at her, shaking off his daze and recovering himself: “Oh, no. Nothing.” Mary seems to begrudgingly accept his response but says no more and heads into the bathroom. The footmen arrive with their bags, and Henry begins directing them as to which ones go where.

 

Robert and Bates arrive at the door, which has remained open. Robert: “Henry, Bates has offered to help you unpack if you’d like. I can assure you he is an excellent valet and will make sure things are in the appropriate places.” Henry, looking at Bates: “Why, that is very generous of you, Bates. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Bates: “Not t’all, sir, Mr. Talbot. I am happy to be of assistance.” Henry: “Well, then, yes, I appreciate it. Thank you.” Bates heads into the dressing closet and we see him beginning to open a suitcase. Anna comes into the room as well and begins to unpack Mary’s things. Robert nods to Henry and turns to leave as Mary comes out of the bathroom. Mary: “Heavens, we do have a party!” Robert just shakes his head at his daughter’s drama and departs. Mary turns to talk to Anna as she is beginning to unpack while Henry goes into the bathroom. End of scene.

 

At lunch: Robert: “Well, Henry, I bid you welcome. I hope you will be as happy here at Downton as we have all been.” All raise their glasses and toast. Henry: “Thank you.” They all eat silently for a bit, then of course it has to be Tom to be the one to say something: “So we saw that you enjoyed your stay in Brighton…” Cora, Edith, Tom, and Robert begin to giggle slightly, while Henry tries to keep his face neutral (but cannot, really, and there is a hint of a smile) and Mary takes a deep breath and looks anything but happy. Mary, haughtily: “Indeed we did. It is a most fashionable holiday destination.” Edith: “Yes, and what fashions!” Everyone bursts out laughing, including Henry, and Mary rolls her eyes but cannot help but crack a smile knowing that it is hopeless. End of scene.

 

Teatime:

Mary and Henry are finishing the tour of the house and meeting the staff as teatime arrives. They arrive in the library, but Henry breaks off and goes upstairs. Cora, to Mary: “I hope Henry is not too overwhelmed.” Mary: “I should not think so. He’s quite adaptable.” Mary turns to Tom: “Has anything come up about the estate since I have been away?” Tom: “Nothing out of the ordinary. The harvests are looking good, as expected.” Mary nods in acknowledgement.

 

Edith: “Mary, I know we had a good laugh at the photograph earlier, but you must know that it was because it is so ... uncharacteristic of you.” Mary, rolling her eyes: “Please, don’t rub it in…” Edith: “I don’t mean it that way--it is actually quite a good picture. You both looked so...happy, and like you were truly enjoying yourselves. It was a perfect accompaniment to the article. I only wish our magazine had printed it.” Henry has arrived back in the room carrying the bag from the toy store as Edith says this. Henry: “You see, Mary, did I not say we make a sharp-looking couple?” He puts the bag down and goes to get himself some tea. Edith joins him and Tom by the table.

 

Robert has come up to Mary: “Sharp-looking or otherwise, you can imagine what Granny said.” Mary: “Unfortunately, yes. Let me guess: something about being ashamed of her granddaughter frolicking about in her knickers.” Robert: “That is about it!” Mary, more quietly: “We suspect we know why the photograph was taken and published. We ran into Richard Carlisle in Brighton. (Robert raises his eyebrows in surprise) It turns out he and Henry are friends.” Robert: “Well, what a small world.” Mary: “Indeed, even more so: he’s asked Henry to write a column for the paper on cars.” Robert, scoldingly: “Mary--” Mary, interrupting her father: “It’s alright, Papa. Henry knows everything now.”

 

We see Tom and Henry together. Tom: “Being new here can be pretty intimidating. Let me know if there is anything you need. For me, it was the change in lifestyle that took some adjustment; from downstairs to upstairs, I mean. I didn’t have Sybil here to help me. That part won’t be an issue for you, but the house and grounds are quite large.” Henry: “Thank you. Are there floorplans, perhaps?" Tom: "Yes, as a matter of fact, there are, in the estate agent office. I'll show you where." Henry: "That would be splendid, and help a lot. I must say that the reality of it did not hit me until we arrived here today. It is silly, so don't tell Mary, but I thought of the little things that will be different, for which I may require your help.” Tom, with a knowing little laugh: "Ah, don't worry, just let any of the staff know you need a button mended or your shoes polished and they will help straight-away." Henry: "You read my  mind." Tom: "In truth, Carson has got this place running so well that even without a valet you will not need to say anything--someone will notice first it'll be done before you even know it."

 

Nanny arrives with the children, who come to their respective parents for hugs. Henry walks over to Mary and George. Henry: “Hello, George.” George: “Hewwo, Mr. Henry.” Mary: “Just ‘Henry’ is fine, George. He’s going to be spending a lot of time with us now.” Henry: “Yes, George, I’d like us to become friends.” George’s eyes light up: “Like Mr. Bawwow?” Henry looks to Mary for help. Mary, to George: “Perhaps, although I don’t think anyone is as good of a horse for you as Mr. Barrow.” Henry looks at Mary in thanks. “Ah, George, you’ll have to be a little patient since I may be out of practice for that. But have you noticed how tall I am?” George nods silently. Henry takes George from Mary and lifts him to his shoulders. George is a little afraid, and clasps tightly to Henry’s head and face. Mary looks on. Henry: “Are you alright, George?” George, his voice shaking but he is being brave: “Yes.” Henry: “See, now you are the highest in the house! I'll wager you don’t even need a ladder to get a book off the high shelf.” Henry walks with George to a bookshelf and George carefully lets go with one hand, takes a book from the shelf, and hands it down to Mary, who has walked with them. George beams at his own bravery, and Mary smiles. Henry: “That’s a lad!” To Mary: “What book did he choose?” Mary looks at it and blushes, showing Henry that it is the _Kammasutra_.  Henry whispers: “George has excellent instincts!” Mary puts the book on a shelf in a location she can reach. Mary, whispering back: “I hardly think we need it.” Henry: "Memorized it already, have you? You'll have to provide the highlights to me." Mary, still quietly, shushes him coyly: "Honestly!" Henry just smiles and says, to George: “Down you go!” and he reaches up and takes George down. Mary: “Georgie, sit down with Sybbie and Marigold so you can see what mummy and Henry brought home for you.”

 

Henry hands each box to Mary, who then hands one to each child. Then Mary and Henry sit down. Robert, gleefully: “Why, it feels like Christmas!” We see the children opening the packages with their race cars, squealing with delight and bringing them to the respective parents to show, then they immediately go over to Henry and Mary to say , “Thank you!” The children turn and begin playing with the cars on the floor. Tom, comes over smiling at Henry and Mary: “What appropriate gifts, from Henry if not from Mary. It must have been a moment of weakness for her.” Mary: “Oh, hush. I may not love cars like you two do, but it appears I must accept them.” End of scene.

 

Getting changed for dinner:

Anna is putting the finishing touches on Mary as she sits at her dressing table. Mary: “Thank you, Anna.” Anna turns to leave as Henry is coming out of the dressing room putting his jacket on. Mary, standing: “Are you ready, darling?” Henry, to Anna: “Anna, I will tell him myself as well, but you will see him first: please tell your husband how indebted I am for his helping me unpack.” Anna, with a polite smile: “I am sure he was pleased to help, especially since I was up here unpacking for Lady Mary at the time. We do not get to work together, usually. But I will tell, him, sir.”  Anna leaves the room.

 

Henry walks over to Mary and wraps his arms around her. Henry: “I will admit that I had a moment being dazed earlier when we arrived, but it is better with my things here now.” Mary: “I sensed something was wrong…” Henry: “Oh, nothing is wrong! It’s just that, well, being in my flat or on holiday with you was completely different than being here now. This has much more of a...I don’t know...permanence to it.” He sees Mary have a questioning look on her face, so he adds, reassuringly: “What I mean is that it utterly delightful to think that I will getting ready for dinner with you like this every day.” Mary, relaxing: “This is you home now, too, so if there is anything you’d like to change, please say so.” Henry: “Of course. (mischievously) There is one thing…” Mary, seeing a look in his eye and replying in kind: “And what is that?” Henry, nuzzling her neck: “There will be some days when I will not want you to ring for Anna to help you get ready...” Mary, enjoying his kisses: “Hmm, alright. But we would not want to be late for dinner…”  Henry: “and sometimes you will not need her afterwards to help you undress…” Mary, smiling: “oh, I see…” Henry, still kissing her, stroking her back lightly, “...and there may be some days when we may miss dinner entirely.” Mary, not pushing him away, says warningly: “Henry…!” Henry pops back and says, “But not today! It just wouldn’t be right the first dinner.” Mary: “You are such a tease! Now I have to sit through dinner like this!” Henry, smiling, “Like what?” Mary glares at him. Henry, kissing her forehead, then taking her arm as they walk out the bedroom door: “Oh, my ice queen will be cool and calm and lovely as always. But I will so enjoy watching you, knowing otherwise.” Mary: “You are incorrigible!”

 

They are next seen in the nursery, Mary by George’s bed stroking his forehead while Henry gives small pecks goodnight to Sybbie and Marigold. He comes over to George’s bed and leans over to kiss him as well. Henry: “Goodnight, George. Sleep well.” George, sleepily: “Good night. Can I ride on your shoulders tomowwow?” Henry, smiling: “I don’t see why not--I’ll talk about it with your mummy.” Mary: “Goodnight, dear.” They leave the nursery just as Edith goes in to say goodnight to Marigold, and on their way downstairs, Mary: “You might be careful about indulging him too much at first--we don’t want to spoil him.” Henry: “I am forewarned. I have been around children before, you realize.” Mary: “I understand, but with nieces and nephews and godchildren, you get to leave until your next visit. That is not the case with George now.” Henry, smiling at her: “I am relieved to know you won’t be throwing me out again any time soon.” Mary, smiling at him teasingly: “Not yet…”

 

As everyone gathers for dinner, Mary goes to talk to Cora and Henry approaches Robert and Tom: “Thank you, again, Robert, for allowing Bates to unpack for me. I wouldn’t have gotten to see as much of the house and meet the staff today if I had to do that myself.” Robert: “You are very welcome, Henry. I hope things are in order for you.” Henry: “Yes, quite. I will say I may get lost in the house from time to time at first.” Tom: “Oh, you’ll get used to it in no time.” Robert: “I understand from Mary that you may become a journalist soon…?” Henry: “Oh, I wouldn’t put it that way. I’ve been asked to write an automotive column for one of the London papers. I am intrigued by the idea, but haven’t put any thought yet into what I would write about.” Tom: “Why that’s just great! How did that come about?” We see Henry beginning to tell the story, but do not hear it. The camera shifts to focus on Cora and Mary, who are sitting with Violet.

 

Mary: “You may as well say it straight out, Granny: I know you disapprove of the photograph in the newspaper.” Violet: “I most certainly do! Mary, just because you are married again does not mean that you should not be concerned about your reputation!” Mary: “You realize we did not know there was a photographer at the beach?” Violet: “But you did realize what type of attire you had on, or did NOT have on in this case!” Mary: “Yes, Granny.” Violet: “I trust you learned a lesson!?” Mary, teasing her grandmother: “Yes, actually, we did. The new styles are much more comfortable than the old for enjoying the surf, and safer without all that fabric. I shall throw the old ones for rags.” Violet looks at her in alarm, miffed. “Well!”

  
Cora, changing the subject: “I do hope Henry will settle in well, Mary.” Mary: “I have every confidence in it.” Since all have gathered and are ready to head in for dinner, Henry approaches them and offers his arm to Violet. Violet looks up, still a little miffed at them, but takes his arm anyway. Henry: “I am honored, and extremely grateful to you, Lady Violet. I understand that without you I wouldn’t be here tonight.” Violet, looks at him and says: “We all play our parts. When I saw the outrageous photograph, I almost regretted it!” Henry: “Almost?” Violet, softly so only he can hear, “Dear boy, how could I be upset for long when the picture evidenced such love and happiness in the face of my granddaughter? It is heartwarming to see again after so long. We will say no more about it!” End of scene.


	5. Male Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and George begin to get to know each other.

Next Day

Mid-morning: Henry is walking by the nursery when he overhears George and Sybbie talking. Sybbie: “Why don’t you want to play cars with Marigold and me, George?” George, a little dejectedly: “I just don’t want to.” Intrigued of course, Henry, checks his watch, walks into the nursery and tells Nanny that he’d like to take George outside for a bit. George and Henry head out.

 

The next scene shows them in the garage. George is in the driver’s seat of Henry's car and pretends to drive while Henry opens the hood and checks the oil and other things. George: “What are you doing?” Henry: “With cars, we need to look inside every now and then to see if anything needs to be adjusted to make sure the car runs well. Your mummy and I drove a lot over the last week and I wanted to check it over.” Henry is done, so closes the hood, removes his gloves, and takes George out of the car.

 

Henry puts George on his shoulders and they go to look at the horses. Henry holds George so he can see over stalls. George is very interested in the horses, and wants to stroke the snouts of all them. As they leave the stable, Henry: “Someday you will learn to ride a horse, and maybe even ride as well as your mummy and grandfather. I heard your father was a good rider, too.” George, looking at Henry quizzically: “Are you a good rider?” Henry: “Yes, I think so. (they are walking down to the pig sty) Here now, let us see how good you are with your numbers. Help me count how many piglets there are.” He lifts George up to see over the fence. George, eager to show off, begins pointing and counting: “One, two, three, …” End of scene.

 

In the house, Mary walks by the nursery as Nanny is coming out of it with Sybbie and Marigold. Mary: “Where’s George?” Nanny: “Pardon, m’Lady, but Mr. Talbot took him outside a little while ago. I am taking the girls out now, too.” Mary nods slightly in acknowledgement, as they all head downstairs together.

 

Outside, Henry and George are walking away from the pigs when Mary, the Nanny, and the girls come by. George runs to them and exclaims, “There are 7 little pigs!” Then George joins Sybbie and Marigold as they begin running around chasing each other, with the Nanny not far behind. Mary gives Henry a little peck in greeting, smiling slightly: “A little one-on-one time with George?” Henry: “Yes, just a little.” Mary: “I am going to the agent office to catch up on things. Do you want to join me?” Henry, offering his arm: “Certainly.” End of scene.

 

Tea time:

Tom, Mary, and Henry come in together. Edith, Robert and Cora are already there. Tom and Henry head to get tea while Mary approaches her father.

 

Robert, to Mary: “Did you ascertain that Tom had everything covered while you were gone?” Mary: “Yes, Papa, although don’t say it as if I expected otherwise. I trust Tom unreservedly. Besides, I was gone for only a few days.” Robert: “Of course, but if I know you, you wanted to review everything _in detail_.”

 

Henry has come over and hands a cup of tea to Mary, saying: “You know your daughter well, Robert. I should think Tom will need a cocktail before dinner after the grilling Mary gave him.” Mary, to Henry: “Are you going to gang up against me, too? I didn’t know I was marrying a turncoat.” Henry: “Ah, but you did! I was an unapologetic bachelor before, and now all of my loyalty is devoted to you.” He gives her a peck on the forehead. Robert is amused by the by-play. Mary: “Oh, please!”

 

Edith, Cora, and Tom are chatting. Cora: “Tom, I can imagine it will be nice having a comrade around again for you. You are no longer outnumbered by females.” Tom, smiling: “Strong-willed Crawley females, no less!” Edith: “Come now, Tom, we know you are drawn to headstrong women. Sybil was likely the worst of the three of us!” Tom: “Worst? Best, you mean! But to answer you, Cora, yes, I will enjoy Henry being here now. Not only because he may provide another male perspective, but also because Mary is a lot happier now, and easier to be around, too.” Edith: “Amen to that!”

  
The children come in with the Nanny. George is carrying his toy car and immediately comes over to Henry and holds it up to him. Henry, squatting down to George’s eye level: “What is this? Are you trying to give back your car already?” George: “No--I need you to look inside!” Mary: “What do you mean, Georgie?” Henry begins to understand immediately, and puts down his tea. George, turning to explain to Mary: “Marigold’s car always beats my car, and I want Henry to look inside to make sure my car is running well!” Henry picks up George who is still holding the car: “Well, we may not be able to do anything about it, but let’s have a look. (to Mary) George kept me company this morning in the garage.” Mary gestures understanding, and amusement. Henry walks over to a chair and sits down with George on his lap as they look at the car together. End of scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this dialogue may be *slightly* much for the George presented in the series, it is believable for many pre-school age children I know.


	6. The Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry challenges Mary about her past after all.

A couple of days later

 

It is time to get changed for dinner, and Mary is alone in the bedroom standing by her dressing table. She reaches for Matthew’s photo, looks at it lovingly, and opens a dressing table drawer, as if to put it inside. At the same time, Henry has come in to head toward his dressing room, carrying his  jacket and unbuttoning his vest, when he notices what she is doing.

 

Henry, coming closer to her: “Mary, you do not have to put Matthew’s picture away. On the contrary, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to keep it out.” Mary: “Why? I do not want you to be uncomfortable…” Henry: “I’m not, and you shouldn’t think I would be. It should stay out, for two reasons. First, for George. This may sound odd, but I find myself looking to the picture to guide me, if you will, to be a better stepfather to George. To get a sense of what Matthew would do for his own son.” Mary, nodding slightly: “And the second reason?” Henry: “For us.”

Mary: “Whatever do you mean?” Henry: “Have you rung for Anna yet?” Mary: “No--I was just about to.”

Henry, not meanly: “Good, because there’s an elephant in the room that we need to face.” Mary: “You’ll have to explain, please.”

Henry: “Look, you have told me about your trysts, but it is time we talk about your love.”

Mary: “You know about Matthew...” Henry, interrupting her: “Please, humor me?” As he is saying this, Henry puts two chairs facing each other, and leads her over to sit on one, and he sits on the other, leaning in to listen to her.

Henry: “Close your eyes. Now, tell me about your first impression of Matthew.”

Mary, taking a breath to show that she is going along with it only because Henry asked her to: “Well, I was angry at him even before he got here. It wasn’t his fault, but it did not seem fair that someone we never had met before would be inheriting the title and estate.”

Henry : “But you were attracted to him when you met?”

Mary: “Certainly not--I am not even sure I could tell you if I thought he was handsome or not upon our first meeting. I overheard him telling his mother that the family would likely try to throw one of us daughters at him, and that infuriated me even more. No, I was not fond of him initially.”

Henry : “So tell me how that changed.”

Mary: “Well, it didn’t happen overnight. He was here, learning about the estate, seeming to accept the role that was to be handed him. In spite of my haughty welcome, he just began to fit in well. He was gentlemanly, intelligent, charming, and caring. I don’t believe he was trying to court me, per se. That is, until it became clear that something had developed between us.”

Henry : “And when was that?”

Mary: “When we first kissed. Matthew had helped get Sybil out of a dangerous situation, and I was teasing him about being careful with her feelings. He gave me the strangest look and told me not to play with him. Then we kissed, and we realized we were in love. It seemed at the time to have come completely out of the blue, at least for me: I was young enough that I never saw it coming. Someone once said that Matthew captured my heart before I knew I had one.”

Henry : “But you were apart before he went to serve in the war: why?”

Mary: “At one point, his becoming heir was called into question, and he made plans to leave and resume his other life. I rejected him then, not knowing if I loved him enough to give up everything else for him. I knew very quickly that I had erred, but it was too late.”

Henry: “And then the war, Miss Swire, Carlisle, his injury…and all the while you loved him.”

Mary: “Yes, and I believe through all that he loved me, too.”

Henry: “Eventually, you married.”

Mary: “Yes--but by then, we were such friends and knew all of each other’s secrets, so there was nothing to fear.”

Henry: “There must have been something. What did you fear?”

Mary: “We all worried about Downton for a time, and Matthew felt guilty over Lavinia's death. But, we didn't fear not loving each other. When we had difficulty having children, I worried about his happiness and my being able to fulfill his expectations. When George was born, we were the happiest ever. Then...he was gone. (pause, and whispering) I thought I would never be happy again.” They are both silent for a moment, Henry stands and pulls her to her feet, embracing her tightly.

Henry: “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Mary, opens her eyes, which are glistening with tears. Henry pulls out his handkerchief and gently pats at her cheeks.

Mary: “I know you are not trying to be cruel, but I am not sure what difference it makes.”

Henry: “Mary, Matthew is not just in that picture--his memory surrounds us here in the house, in George, and (gently touching her on the chest over her heart) in you. Is it not right that I know him, too?”

Mary: “I suppose. But please know that you have no reason to be jealous of his memory.”

Henry: “I don’t think I am. Have I ever given you the impression otherwise?”

Mary, smiling a little again, recovering slightly: “I suppose not. Like him, you have self-confidence, without too much cockiness.”

Henry: “It does seem he and I have a lot in common…”

Mary, pulling away to look at him, showing on her face that she disagrees: “Some personality traits, perhaps, but little else. He was a barrister while you race cars, and physically you are very different.”

Henry, challenging her a little, with a smile: “Hmmm, he was a outside usurper who upset things. With me it was only about grouse hunting, but still, you gave an unpleasant welcome and didn’t like him at first. You toyed with him until you both were willing to admit your feelings. Then even though you were in love, you spurned him because he lacked money and a title. Doesn’t it all sound rather familiar…?”

Mary, annoyed with the way he made those connections: “It is not the same at all!”

Henry, still smiling: “Oh?”

Mary, in a rationalizing tone of voice: “Well, first of all, I was attracted to you immediately--I just did not want you to know it. You do realize you are very handsome, don’t you?”

Henry: “Thank you, but that is such a small thing...”

Mary, getting a little more fired up: “Let me continue, then: I did not really toy with either of you, but especially not you. We courted in our own way, you and I. Neither of us like to be bored--we enjoy repartee and being challenged, and we did that with each other right from the start. And it took years for Matthew and I to fully trust and accept each other, but somehow with you it just happened. Also, I was young and naive about love and marriage with Matthew whereas I’ve gone into it with you knowing fully what I am doing. Last, I did not reject you because of standing, I was terrified of losing you in a car wreck just like I lost hi--”

 

But she cannot finish her sentence because Henry has gone to her and covered her mouth with an impassioned kiss, capturing her in his arms and pulling her close. She is surprised but accepts it and returns the affection with equal fervor. As they break the kiss, Henry keeps his face close to hers, and whispers between kisses on her cheeks and neck, “You see? That is why I do not need to envy Matthew’s memory.”

Mary, whispering back: “Oh, how do you know me so well?”

Henry, not releasing her, says: “God, I love you! I hope you are not too hungry...we _are_ going to miss dinner tonight.” Then they kiss some more. End of scene.

 

Later, we see them in bed snuggling, but Mary gets up and begins dressing: “He may be asleep already, but I am going to go say goodnight to George.” Henry, getting up as well: “Alright. I’ll go down and see if someone will put a dinner tray together for us.” As they are dressing, Henry looks as if he is considering something, and says, “Mary, do you want more children?” Mary: “Well, we are certainly not doing anything to prevent it!” Henry, smirking: “And I suppose everything to cause it. It would be nice, I think, but if it doesn’t happen, that is fine as well. Don’t worry about my having expectations in that regard. You and George are all the family I need.” Mary, coming over and touching his cheek: “That is sweet of you to say.” They both leave the room, heading in their respective directions.

  
However, Henry encounters Hughes coming toward their room, carrying a loaded dinner tray. Hughes: “Ah, Mr. Talbot, this is for you and Lady Mary.” Henry: “Here, let me take that from you! You are a savior in our moment of need!” Hughes: “It is quite alright, Mr. Talbot, but if you could get the door. (she enters the room and puts the tray down for him) You have joined a well run house, sir, and we like to take care of its inhabitants.” Henry: “Our apologies for missing dinner. It was, um, unexpected.” Hughes, smiling scoldingly, as she is leaving the room, and Mary is coming in: “Mr. Talbot, if I may be so bold as to remind you that I am a recent newlywed? There is no need for explanations or apologies!”  End of scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter with its comment from Henry about looking toward Matthew's picture for fathering guidance is inspired by a true anecdote from my life: my husband's stepmother once said she used to "talk" to his deceased mother's portrait about the children.


	7. The Newspaper Column

(Still pre-Christmas special)

We see Henry on the telephone, seeming to wait for someone on the other end. Cut to Carlisle greeting him: “Talbot! Good to hear from you! I hope married life is treating you well.”

Henry: “Indeed, it is!  Although it is still like being on holiday somewhat.”

Carlisle: “Speaking of that--did you see the article on Brighton last week?”

Henry: “How could we not?”

Carlisle: “You no doubt concluded that Turner requested we do the piece--that was one of the reasons I was there. He called me just yesterday to say his bookings have gone up even in the short time since it ran--he is quite pleased. I told him he should thank you and Mary: when I saw that photo, I knew it was the right one.”

Henry: “Well, good to hear it had the result Turner was hoping for. I’ll tell you it has received mixed reviews here. Actually, I am calling to follow up on our conversation at the theatre. How would you like to go about it?”

Carlisle: “I’ll be frank: this is similar to the beach article situation. Our friends in the car industry are thrilled you’ll be involved. They are looking for ways to continue to drum up excitement not only about racing, but about cars in general. They want to highlight, shall we say, appealing aspects of car ownership. Competition is fierce for new car sales, and anything that can set one apart from rivals is fair game. There may be times when a topic comes up we’ll want you to cover, such as to test drive a car, for example, and others when you’ll have free reign.”

Henry: “That sounds reasonable.”

Carlisle: “It doesn’t have to be every week--we’ll come up with a regular schedule when we get a gauge of the response. Same for your stipend, if you don’t mind: initially it will be £XX per submission. We’ll put the column in Saturday editions, so your deadline will be Thursday evenings. Like everything else, we’ll have our editorial team review it, and if needed make adjustments, of course. They have a keen sense of how readers will react, and also what will please the advertisers.”

Henry: “Hmm, no changes were made to Charlie’s eulogy…”

Carlisle: “Of course not--there was no need! I reviewed it personally, and I know a winner when I see one.”

Henry: “I see. Well, when would you like me to start, and is there anything in particular for an opening topic?”

Carlisle: “I understand you have other changes going on in your life right now, so there is no great rush.  In the next month or so would be fine. I don’t have anything in mind, and you know the industry better than me, so I’ll leave the topic up to whatever inspires you.”

Henry: “Alright.”

Carlisle: “Excellent! I will put my secretary back on to handle the details. Good Bye!” 

End of scene.

 

(A little while later)

Tom and Mary are in the agent office working on something, when Henry comes in. He gives Mary a kiss in greeting.

Mary: “Hello, darling.”

Henry: “I thought I’d come to walk you back for lunch.”

Mary: “Is something wrong?”

Tom: “If you need Mary for something, I can finish up here.”

Henry: “Oh, no.I just thought I would fill you in on my call with Carlisle. Tom, actually, I’d love your input as well.”

Mary: “Alright, just a few minutes, then.”

 

Next we see them walking back up to the main house, chatting. Henry: “So, you see, I had a moment of, well, discomfort at the purely business focus of the conversation. I don’t know why it didn’t strike me before, but I wrote Charlie’s eulogy in heartfelt memorium, not to sell newspapers or advertising.”

Mary remains silent, since she knows this is typical of Carlisle but also knows that Henry is his friend.

Tom: “Putting that Carlisle aside for the moment, you seemed enthused about the column idea when you talked about it the other day. Has that changed?”

Henry: “Hmm, well, no, not really.”

Tom: “If you will enjoy it, then perhaps just think of it as mutually beneficial for now. You don’t have a long term obligation. Your idea for the first topic seems sound, anyway.”

Mary, catching on that it will be good for Henry: “I have to agree with Tom. But please do not get too personal with the parallel of love affairs with cars and other relationships.”

Henry: “I was hoping the topic would be somewhat appealing; it is timely anyway. I can see you two make a good team for me: Tom, with your car experience and, Mary, your lack thereof!”

Mary: “I will remain as ignorant of automobiles as ever, then.”

Henry: “That is not what I meant, my love. I would much prefer otherwise, if truth be told.”

Mary: “Yes, you would still like me to know how to drive.”

Tom: “I would second that, of course! Think of the freedom and independence!”

Mary: “Tom, what a silly argument coming from you! Have I ever acted like a caged bird?”

Tom: “No, and I am happy to point out that you selected a husband who won’t try to make you one, either.”

End of scene as they enter the house.

 

Henry’s first column begins:

_ There is a moment when you look at her, and somehow, just know that she is right for you. Something about her curves, the way she moves, and you are smitten. True, she has imperfections; but her style, beauty, and sharpness make you blind to them. You feel you may never look at another, and indeed, you do not. She is on your mind from waking until sleep overcomes you. Each time you are with her, you are entranced by her smooth, cool exterior. You come up with excuses to see her, and all your energy is focused on figuring out how she can be yours. _

 

_ You may have a moment of lucidity and wonder if she is the one after all. She comes at a high price: giving up so much of what you have worked for. Is it the wise, long-term answer? You may seek counsel from others, but you know the choice is solely yours to make. How do you decide? But your hesitation is fleeting, and you know she will satisfy your every need. _

  
_ If those seem like the ruminations of a fellow in love with a woman, they may be. But they are also the thoughts of those of us who love cars. For us, driving is not just about going from point A to point B, but rather the whole experience in the vehicle. We look at all aspects of a car, inside and out, from the engine to the finish. And just like with human relationships, we may covet, we may scheme, and we may make sacrifices so that we can have the one we want, the one that feels just right…. _


End file.
